


Empty

by Vuuniy



Series: Empty [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Author is self projecting, Hurt No Comfort, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance has dissociation disorder, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, This is a mess but so is Lance, dont worry this isn’t as sad, mentions of last character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuuniy/pseuds/Vuuniy
Summary: Everyone reunited, and it was fine. But everyone seemed to grow distant and from him.He seemed to grow distant with himself.





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad and needed to vent

Death was cold, it was dark, it was lonely. But life was even more.

 

Everyone reunited, and it was fine. But everyone seemed to grow distant and from him.

 

He seemed to grow distant with  _ himself. _

 

That should’ve scared him, but it didn’t, because he liked the feeling of  _ not feeling _ . 

 

No one seemed to notice, no one really notices him now. They brushed him off, so he stopped talking. They didn’t ask if he was fine, so he stopped caring.

 

He grew reckless, rushing into danger with no second thought.

 

His  _ mamá  _ wouldn’t want a broken shell of her son.

 

The team yells at him every time when he does something careless, he replies with a simple hum, and that was that.

 

He could feel Red growing worried, but he brushed it off, telling her that he just  _ forgot _ where he was. 

 

He was in space,  _ space _ , galaxies away from  _ earth _ , from  _ home _ . 

 

He knew it was bad to dissociate, but he didn’t care, because  _ no one cared _ . 

 

After all, he was  _ just a boy from Cuba. _

**Author's Note:**

> I’m probably gonna make this a two parter with a more fluffy ending


End file.
